


Until My Chest is on Fire

by KabbyChild



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kabbyoza, Multi, O3P, Shallow Valley Threesomes, team adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/pseuds/KabbyChild
Summary: Abby has yet to find a cure. Marcus gave her an ultimatum. Diyoza revealed her pregnancy.Everything has been hard to handle for Abby since they got to Shallow Valley and despite using the drugs regularly, her body is reacting more strongly as time passes. Diyoza proposes something to make her relax, to which both Kane and Abby agree to.





	Until My Chest is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing Kabbyoza for a while (thanks @diyozashope for putting that in my head) and got this idea in a mid-dazed, half-awake state. I obviously fiddled with it a bit but apologies for where my morning dirty mind is about to take you. 
> 
> Bottom line, it's all the Kabbyoza explicit kinky smut you didn't know you wanted. If it's not your thing, walk away now. If it is, hope you enjoy the ride and let me know what you think, because I have two more chapters coming. <3

The shakes weren’t getting any better. If anything, it had gotten worse despite the constant use of the drugs. Abby knew she needed to stop taking them and try to get better but she wasn’t ready to go through another painful rapid detox. She wasn’t ready for Marcus to see her at her worst – again, to force him to strap her down so she didn’t hurt him. He’d been strong for her for years in the bunker, supported her in spite of her addiction but he shouldn’t have to go through any of this. He’d given her an ultimatum but this was her battle against herself. She wanted to get clean, and she would, for her but also for him.

But not now. She couldn’t. She still had an important job to do in Shallow Valley, a job that would allow her and Kane to live, as long as she proved herself useful. She had done just that, so far, properly answering trick questions, treating minor wounds. Except the one reason she was still here for remained unsolved. She had yet to find a cure for all those miners. And she was making very little progress.

Her clouded thoughts made her pause in the middle of an examination. Colonel Diyoza was sitting on her table, jumpsuit hanging around her waist, shirt lifted up so her belly was exposed. She’d dropped a bomb the day before with her pregnancy. For a moment, it had given Abby something to shoot for, to take care of. A new life that was growing inside the woman. A new hope. Except the harsh reality always came back to rear its ugly head.

Abby was staring down at the woman’s bump but her mind was thousands of miles away.

“Abby?”

The Colonel’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, so shambled and confused that she didn’t even remember what had been on her mind. Marcus, the cure, Shallow Valley, Octavia, her daughter… Her head tilted up to look at Diyoza’s face, her vision focusing a second late like someone who had a little too much to drink.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Yes.” She cleared her throat. “Yes, the baby is healthy, growing at a normal rate.” She got back in doctor mode as she put her stethoscope around her neck and started moving around, readying herself for another test. “Heartbeat is-“

She was cut off mid sentence. “No, I mean… are _you_ okay?” Never been one to hold back her opinions, she motioned to Abby’s hands, shaking more than usual.

The doctor’s gaze followed hers down to her own hands and she quickly made fists, pulling them towards her. “I’m fine,” she lied, unable to even convince herself, as she turned away from her in order to hide her vulnerability. She’s wasn’t dying, but was not doing great either. To the point where the pills weren’t making her feel that much better anymore. They didn’t shut up the thoughts in her head, they didn’t numb the emotional pain she’d been through for the past six years. Not unless she took _more_.

She heard Diyoza push herself off the table but didn’t turn around, not ready to face anyone and have to answer for that outrageous lie that she was fine. She didn’t want the questions, or the reminder that she was to get her shit together and find a cure. Except, to her surprise, it was something else entirely that came forward.

“We can reschedule the check, if you need a moment.” Diyoza’s voice was so soft and comprehensive that Abby frowned and turned her head to look at her. There was something different in her eyes, something that she had never seen from the unwavering leader side of her before. Before Abby had a chance to say anything, she continued. “Or I can find something that will help your body relax.” Diyoza’s hands gently touched Abby’s shoulders, guiding her to turn and face her, before sliding them down her arms all the way down to her wrists where they rested, her eyes locked on her.

Abby couldn’t figure out exactly what she meant by that but the door opening interrupted her thoughts and kept her from asking. Both women looked towards it as Kane walked in. He probably hadn’t expected them to be both here because he slowed his strides down and cautiously approached, his eyes flicking down to where Diyoza’s hands held Abby’s.

There was an added tension in the room that caused all three of them to remain silent, just staring at each other. He didn’t state his reason to be here, so she could only imagine it was to come talk to her, but the other woman’s presence changed his plans.

Unsurprisingly, it was Diyoza who addressed the elephant in the room. “I was just telling Abby I could help her relax.” Different choice of words, completely different meaning. Abby’s eyes flicked over to the other woman, her brows pushing together slightly, trying to understand that underlying meaning behind her words. If Diyoza noticed her look, she ignored it, still addressing Kane. “She’s been shaking a little more, and I’d like to offer something that doesn’t involve pills.”

Abby noticed that something flashed in the woman’s gaze, something Marcus seemed to catch on. She knew him well enough by now, had shared so much with that man that she could see he was carefully considering this.

“You just have to trust me,” Diyoza continued, her brows rising slightly as if to convince him.

Kane’s gaze moved over to Abby’s and his penetrating stare tore right through her. They hadn’t really discussed since he gave her his ultimatum the day before but she could see the hurt still obvious in his eyes because she hadn’t been able to choose him right away. She could see he wanted to give whatever this was a try. She could see he was willing to do it all for her and she really wished he understood that it wasn’t that easy.

But even though she didn’t fully trust Diyoza just yet, she trusted _him_ , and he trusted the Colonel. That was enough for her. In a few seconds, there was an entire silent conversation going on between Kane and Abby, understanding each other with a simple look like they had done for years. And finally, her head nodded slowly, agreeing to this, but her eyes were pleading for him to stay as well. She could go through anything as long as he was by her side.

“Okay,” Kane finally spoke up, nodding as he looked from her to Diyoza, answering them both in that one single word.

Diyoza’s lips curled into a smile and she nodded before finally let go of Abby’s wrists – little did the doctor know she’d get back to them soon enough. She then took a few steps back and looked around the room as if she was searching for something. Her eyes lit up after a few seconds before she looked at Kane again. “Help her take her leather jacket off.” It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

A hint of worry flashed in Abby’s eyes but as soon as they settled on Marcus, she relaxed a little. He walked over towards her while Diyoza was rummaging around the room and he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders for a moment before leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead. Abby closed her eyes for a moment, relinquishing in that touch. When he pulled back, he offered her a nod, took the stethoscope from around her neck and placed on a nearby table before he started unbuckling the straps of her jacket. Within a minute, he helped her shrug out of it, leaving her in her tank top.

Diyoza returned to stand in front of Abby at that moment and Kane stepped aside to give her some space. She took a hold of her wrists again, bringing them together in front of her and that’s when Abby noticed she was holding in her hands a long but narrow piece of fabric. When she started looping it around her wrists, Abby quickly pulled them back.

“What…?”

Diyoza paused and looked into her eyes, tilting her head down just enough to appear more supportive. “Trust me.”

Abby looked over at Kane, searching his eyes for answers and his soft nod gave her no choice but to reluctantly hand her wrists back to the other woman. Diyoza looped the fabric around them a few times, forcing them together, face to face. With the extra length, she took each end and passed them between her wrists, looping them around the fabric itself to make it more secure, cinching it, before tying them together in a knot. Abby watched in silence, worried but equally intrigued by what the woman had in mind.

She was gently guided a little further away to an area where the ceiling wasn’t as high. Diyoza took another piece of fabric, brought it between her wrists again and threw the extra length up to the ceiling, around an exposed beam, catching the end on the other side. Pulling both ends together, it forced Abby arms to start rising above her head. She quickly tried to pull them down.

“I’m not really-“ she started but one of Diyoza’s hand quickly moved to shush her, a finger against the doctor’s lips.

“It’s going to keep your attention focused on what’s important. I’m not going to hurt you, and Kane is here to supervise.”

Marcus had followed them and was standing right by their side. Abby quickly looked over at him, and noticed how he shifted his footing before clearing his throat. He nodded again.

Without waiting for her answer, Diyoza let her fingers slid off Abby’s lips and resumed her handiwork tying her to the ceiling. She pulled the fabric a little tighter until her arms were outstretched above her enough so she didn’t have any loose to move around but not so much where it was uncomfortable. The other woman even made sure to ask.

“Are you okay?”

Abby swallowed hard and offered a few tight nods in response.

Diyoza’s lips curled up again, this time in a more devious smirk than before. “Good,” she said before she brought her hands to the doctor’s hips and let them roam around her covered stomach, her back, and eventually up to her breasts.

Abby let out a small gasp and tensed, uncomfortable, as the other woman took two handfuls. It felt weird to have anyone other than Kane touch her that way, especially as he was standing right there watching. She couldn’t even look at him, wondering what he thought of what was going on, so she closed her eyes, trying to let her mind relax but finding herself unable to. At least until she felt his strong hands around her outstretched arms. He let them slide down her body and to her hips. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she knew he’d gotten closer, his body heat brushing against her back.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Just relax,” he whispered to her.

And so she did, letting Diyoza’s assault on her body continue without a complaint. She kept her eyes closed, it was easier that way. Having Marcus’ support was already taking some of the awkwardness out so instead of dreading it, she focused on enjoying it.

There was something extremely pleasurable about having two sets of hands exploring her body while her own were useless to do anything. Diyoza let go of her breasts and reached behind Abby to place her hands on her ass cheeks. All three of them were in close proximity, and she was caught in the middle of a overheating sandwich.

Abby soon felt the other woman’s lips on her collarbone and almost in sync, Marcus started placing gentle kisses on the back of her neck. Her breathing deepened and a content sigh escaped her lips. She hadn’t given into intimacy in what felt like so long, it was like her body was ready to release all that accumulated tension.

In the front, Diyoza’s mouth hovered over her skin as she moved up her neck and her jawline, soon finding Abby’s lips. She placed a small one at first, as if testing the waters. Abby didn’t flinch but didn’t respond either. The other woman probably saw it as a green light because she kissed her again, longer this time. So long that Abby gave in and kissed her back. It was a kiss completely different than those she shared with Marcus. Certainly not as passionate and rough rather than soft and respectful. It wasn’t the same at all but she couldn’t claim she didn’t like it.

Meanwhile, one of Marcus’ hand slid from her hip over to her stomach and down between her legs, letting his fingers rub over her pants, just teasing enough to get her all sorts of hot. While he was focusing on Abby, the gentle moan the other woman offered against her mouth told her his knuckles also brushed against Diyoza’s groin due to their proximity.

As if wanting more, Diyoza brought her tongue against Abby’s lips, trying to push for entry, which she got in a heartbeat. Tongues mingled together in an exchange of soft moans and gasps while Kane’s hand brushed them both. Eventually, his other hand joined the first but instead of continuing his teasing, he worked on the button of Abby’s pants quickly, giving him a better access to go in deeper. The same hand plunged under her pants as the other groped the inside of her thigh and as his fingers found her swelling clitoris, he didn’t even have to do anything else for her to let out a deep grunt, vibrating against Diyoza’s lips.

As he moved his fingers in slow motions around her clit and then finding their way between her folds, Abby couldn’t concentrate on the kiss anymore, her entire focus on that sweet sensation burning deep inside of her that lit up her desire. Diyoza pulled away, probably noticing that, but kept herself busy. She brought her hands down to the hem of Abby’s top and slowly pulled it up to reveal her stomach, but not enough to expose her completely. Not yet. She lowered herself enough to start placing kisses on the doctor’s bare skin, slowly making her way down and the further she went, the more shudders ran down Abby’s spine. It became clear where she was headed and Kane probably understood it too, because he pulled his hand from inside Abby’s pants to give her some space.

Diyoza knelt down in front of Abby, placing gentle kisses right at the hem of her pants while her hands slowly moved to slide them down. She was slow and careful, almost hesitant, but as Abby didn’t offer any resistance, she continued until her beautiful moist folds were exposed, then pushing them down until they bundled up where her boots began, offering some kind of restraint in Abby’s movements as well. She was at their mercy fully, tied off the ceiling, trapped between both their bodies, her legs rendered useless to fight back. But she had no desires to go anywhere.

While Kane’s hands slid up her stomach and pulled her top up again, revealing her breasts, Diyoza’s mouth found Abby’s most sensitive area. She let out a ragged gasp from both sensations coming to her as one, Diyoza’s tongue digging between her folds and finding her wet cunt, Kane’s fingers skilfully playing with her breasts, his fingers pinching her erect nipples hard enough to send electricity jolts through her entire body. He was holding her so close, pressing his body against hers, that she could feel his erection through his pants and against her bare ass.

“Marcus,” she breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper as she couldn’t handle anything else. It was a plea, a desire for more, and he responded exactly how she wanted him to. She heard him shuffle a little behind her until his pants dropped to the floor and for a second, she could feel his bare hard length against her. While one hand stayed on her breast, the other moved to her ass, parted her cheek and started playing with her butthole. He reached underneath to go borrow some of her arousal juices and with a wet finger, penetrated her backdoor gently, playing with it, careful not to hurt but in the hopes of loosening her contracted muscles.

Meanwhile, Diyoza had switched to giving Abby’s clit some attention, running her tongue on it in circular motions. Moans rewarded her for her good work and she started moving down, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking on her folds, slowly sending Abby to heaven. She could feel herself getting closer to release but she didn’t want it to end just yet because for a moment, it was all pure bliss, no worries in the world, no clouded judgement, no pills. Only deep, agreeable feelings.

Kane’s finger slowly pulled out of her and Abby wanted to complain but before she could, he replaced it with his throbbing length. She cried out both in discomfort and pleasure as he slowly pushed all the way inside of her. He let her body adjust for a moment, returning both his hands to manhandling her breasts. There was so much going on inside of Abby’s body that she didn’t know what to focus on, all sensations causing a fire to run through her core. Kane pulled his cock out a few inches before pushing it back in, starting to thrust very slowly not to hurt her. Diyoza was now holding her thighs and had pushed her tongue as deep as possible inside her dripping cunt, lapping at her insides.

All three of them were panting, their bodies moving as one. Abby was trying her best to hold her release in for a little while longer but the attention she was given was out of this world, the fact that she couldn’t move her arms and most of her body and had to suffer through it was incredibly exciting. “Fuck…”

Kane’s dick. Diyoza’s mouth. Kane’s grunts. Diyoza’s moans. Both their hands.

In a split second it became overwhelming and Abby couldn’t hold it back anymore, exploding in an earth-shattering orgasm like none before. Her hips bucked forward, her back arched and her legs started shaking until she curled her toes in her boots. She let out a cry of pleasure and both of them worked relentlessly to make her orgasm last even longer, her entire body crumbling into shattered pieces of pure ecstasy.

When she started coming down from it, Diyoza let go of her glistening vagina and Kane took that opportunity to start thrusting faster and deeper. His grunts became louder, he let go of Abby’s breasts to grab her hips and get a better balance and within seconds, he was filling her with his warm semen. He dug his face in the back of her neck, clenching his teeth not to yell out but he groaned deeply until he was finished.

He carefully pulled out of her and they were both left panting, satisfied but exhausted.

Diyoza ran her fingers around her mouth to take the extra wetness off and watched them both, giving them a moment. Her eyes couldn’t help but to trail on the bare parts of their bodies. If anything, she could understand their strong attraction to each other.

When Kane bent down to pull his pants back up, she moved closer to Abby. “Feeling better?” she asked, a smirk plastered on her face as she pulled her tank top back down as to not leave her exposed. Kane helped her with her pants while Diyoza reached up and started undoing the knot that forced her arms above her head.

“Hm… much,” she answered, her voice groggy as she was still coming down from that wonderful moment. As her arms were freed from the ceiling, Diyoza guided them between them and started untying the piece that had been keeping her wrists bound together. Abby noticed how her own hands were a lot more stable, the shakes had diminished a great deal.

Once she was completely freed, Diyoza threw the two pieces of fabric on a nearby chair and offered them both a smile. “I should go.”

She started leaving and Abby looked behind her towards Marcus, sharing a quick look with him that spoke volumes. They both had the same thought. “No,” she said quickly before the other woman was out of the room. Diyoza turned to look at them, one of her brows quirked up high. Abby continued. “I think you should stay. So I have a chance to… repay you.”

Diyoza’s eyes flicked between the both of them as if to make sure they were truly on board with this and then pursed her lips for a moment, nodding slowly. “Alright,” she said as she walked back towards them and Abby guided her to their bed.

Meanwhile, Kane reached on that chair and grabbed their makeshift restraints. They could always come in handy.


End file.
